Why Did You Change?
by BrokenComatose
Summary: Alphonse's personality begins to change, and Edward begins to worry. Full summary inside; One-shot; Elricest; Dedication fic.


_A/N:_ _Bahh….I know, I know, I should be working on ATY chapter 5. Not this crap one-shot. Oh well, I don't have ATY 5 on the computer I'm typing this on, so just enjoy the little Elricest one-shot. This is dedicated to one of my dear friends, and part-time unofficial beta._

_Warnings: Language; Incest; Shonen-ai_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Never have, never will._

_Inspired by: Structure by Innerpartysystem_

_Dedicated to: Luna J. Royale_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_Summary: The Elric's are living a fine life in Germany; Edward's still working on rockets, and Alphonse is going back to school. When Al's personality begins to change during the course of the school year, Edward begins to worry. What if their developing incestuous relationship is the cause?_

* * *

_~*~  
_

Edward started slightly when the door to the flat slammed shut. Even in the back room, which was currently being used as a storage room, he could hear it just like he was in the living room. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway as the door to Alphonse's room was quietly shut. This troubled him slightly. Alphonse almost _never _went into his room, unless he was storing something in there. Edward padded down the hallway quietly before opening the door to Alphonse's room.

'Al? Are you ok?' Edward called while stepping into the room.

Alphonse was currently stacking his textbooks on his desk as he nodded.

'I'm fine. I just have a lot of homework,' he said, turning and smiling slightly at his older brother.

'Do you want me to help you with it?' Edward asked.

Alphonse shook his head. 'No, thanks. I think I can do it.'

Edward nodded and stepped forward. 'If you say so.' He lightly left a chaste kiss on Al's cheek before tuning and walking out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

Alphonse sighed heavily before turning back to his desk. Sometimes he wished Edward would just let him do things by himself. He had had his body back for over three years now, and he knew how to use it. Even though his mind was ahead of his body's growth, that didn't mean anything. He had wondered, from time to time, if he needed to change. Maybe if he did, _he _wouldn't bother him anymore. Alphonse shook his head, and sat down, opening his calculus book in the process.

Alphonse really wasn't sure what gave him the idea to change, but little by little, it began to happen.

~*~

Edward was sitting in the living room, curled up with a book, when the front door opened, and Alphonse stormed in.

'What's wrong?' Edward lightly closed the book and set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

'Nothing,' Alphonse said shortly.

Edward stood up and placed himself in front of Alphonse, forcing Al to have his back against the wall. Edward had _no idea_ had to get Alphonse to talk. Alphonse had begun to close in on himself. Never showing his feelings was beginning to become a habit Edward hated.

'Please. Talk to me.' Edward lightly placed a hand on Al's cheek. Little by little, their relationship was beginning to progress; what started with a few chaste kisses on the forehead, was now a full-blown physical relationship.

'Later.' Alphonse side-stepped from under Edward's hand, and Edward watched as Alphonse walked to his bedroom.

Edward was beginning to worry. Alphonse wasn't acting like himself. Alphonse walked back out, and Edward had the sudden urge kiss him. So he did. Alphonse made a muffled noise of surprise as Edward pressed him to the wall and covered his mouth with his own.

_Maybe this will get him to talk._

Alphonse hesitated and didn't respond.

This made Edward pull away.

'I'm sorry. I'm just...not in the mood,' Alphonse said.

Edward just nodded. 'I go back to working on rockets tomorrow. Will you be alright by yourself?'

Alphonse suddenly became wary. 'Of course I will. I'm not a child.'

Edward's face was one of shock. 'I never said you were. Where the hell did that come from?'

'Nowhere. Never mind,' Alphonse said, lightly pressing his hands against Edward's shoulders. 'I have to go make dinner.'

'No. You've been acting differently, and I want to know why,' Edward said, pressing back against Alphonse.

Alphonse shook his head, and struggled out of Edward's grip and into the kitchen.

Edward stared after him, determined to get to the bottom on Alphonse's strange behaviour. He would start by asking one of his good friends that taught at Alphonse's school; Roy Mustang's parallel person.

~*~

What Edward had learned from talking with Ray was not anything of relative importance. Ray had no inkling as to why Alphonse's change in personality had happened. He had slowly begun to grow quieter in class, not answering as many questions. But, he did inform him of a young man named Luke, who seemed to be pining for Alphonse. This made Edward wary; he was now determined to ask about this _Luke _figure. Edward was thinking of what he could do the on the way home, when something down an alley caught his attention. He stopped, only to become horrified. There was Alphonse, being pushed against the alley wall, with a black-haired boy Edward had never seen, pressing against his mouth. Alphonse began to struggle, and the boy stepped back.

Edward began running toward the alley. 'Who the _hell _do you think you are you _fucking bastard?'_

The boy turned and ran down the alley, before stumbling around the corner. Alphonse slid down the wall, and brought his knees up to his chest.

'Alphonse! Are you ok?' Edward said, dropping to his knees beside his younger brother. 'Has this been happening for a while?'

Alphonse nodded silently.

'Why the hell didn't you tell me?' Edward said, taking a hold on Al's shoulder, horrified when Alphonse stiffened. Then it dawned on him; _this _was the reason he was acting so strangely. Every stiffen at physical contact, the quietness and refusal to talk, the slamming of doors, _everything._

_Alphonse couldn't believe he let that happen. He knew Ed would find out that Luke was taking advantage of him; he just hoped it wouldn't be like this. Edward now saw that he wasn't strong enough to take care of himself. This is why he was changing. Luke first started this when he was happy, outgoing, outspoken. Alphonse thought that changing how he acted might deter Luke. Boy was he wrong._

'Alphonse. Answer me,' Edward said, snapping Al out of his daze. Alphonse lifted his head. 'How come you never told me?'

'I was afraid.'

This answer shocked Edward. 'Of what?'

'That you would be angry that I couldn't stop him.'

'Oh, Al,' Edward said softly, before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Alphonse stiffened, before reminding himself this was _Edward. _He returned the hug. Over time, Edward would bring the Al he knew and loved back, full and complete. But for now, he was fine with this one, as long as he still was able to love.

~*~

_Why Did You Change? Why Did You Bend And Break?_

_Fin_

_A/N: I'm actually pretty happy with this one. Even though it's so 'effin short. D: Gah! I do believe they are slightly OOC. Especially Edward. – shrugs – Oh well. Please R&R!_


End file.
